


Hiding With You (From You)

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve and Bucky go undercover





	Hiding With You (From You)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is dumb as fuck and 25 minutes did not do this justice, so maybe I'll come back to it and make it better and also make more sense 🤷🏽♀️
> 
> also, yes. we're doing this again.

“You want us to… go undercover. As a married couple?” Steve asks. Fury nods.

“That’s right, Captain. Widow thinks it’s the only way to break in. And seeing as she tends to know about these things…” He trails off. Steve sighs. 

“Fine. But I’m going under with Bucky.”

“That’s fine.” If Fury is surprised, he hides it well. “Everything you need will be delivered within the hour. You start next week.” He ends the call without so much as a goodbye. Steve sighs again. 

“That was bold.” Natasha comments. “I thought you were avoiding the whole ‘telling the boss’ thing.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret. I just didn’t want him to have the leverage.” Steve admits. Natasha nods her understanding. 

“You should tell Barnes what you just volunteered him for.”

“Yeah. I probably should.” 

\--- 

“Fury wants _ us _ to go undercover? Are we not the most conspicuous people he knows?”

“It doesn’t make sense to me, either. But all of our public appearances are with the masks on, anyway. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Steve. I have a  _ metal arm _ . Or did that escape Fury’s notice when he was picking operatives for this shit show?”

“About that,” Steve starts. Bucky glares at him. 

“What.”

“I might have told Fury that I wouldn’t do this without you.”

“That’s nice. But also dumb. So dumb.”

“Yeah, well.” Steve shrugs like it’s a response. Bucky rolls his eyes. 

\--- 

The mission starts easily enough, because they have to actively move their shit into the house anyway, so acting like newlyweds who are new to the neighborhood isn’t difficult. Well, the new to the neighborhood part at least. The newlywed side of it is… stiff, to say the least. 

The problem, Steve thinks, is that he’s been in love with Bucky since the 1930s. He has no idea where the line is between pretending and how he really feels, and he doesn’t have anyone to talk about it with, now. Not that anyone would have been his go to above Bucky, at least in different circumstances. And Steve knows that Bucky isn’t uninterested in men, it’s come up since they’ve been in the future. But it seems more like his interest is in passing. Or maybe just limited to men that aren’t Steve. He tries not to think about it too much. 

The neighbors that offer to help them carry boxes are nice, though, and Steve lets that wash over him, lets them get to know Dave Jones, the artist that plans to work out of the enclosed porch of his new house. He can’t be sure, but he thinks he plays the part well. 

\---

Being undercover, Bucky discovers, is harder when you have more than basic orders to deal with. Although, he thinks some of that might have to do with how he’s pretending to be married to Steve, when he really wants nothing more than to be actually married to Steve. Even the fast and dirty fake wedding photos they’d taken last week stung in a way that he couldn’t explain otherwise. It’s dumb, he knows. But that doesn’t stop it being real. And real feelings are still something almost new for Bucky. He tries his best to not discount those. 

“You know, Dave, I think you two are the best behaved newlyweds I’ve ever seen.” Martha, their elderly neighbor, says. It’s clear she’s laughing around the corner. Bucky pauses. 

“What do you mean?” 

“No one here cares that you’re two men, darling. At least we don’t.” 

“Oh, it’s just-” 

“No excuses! When that fella of yours comes back, plant one on him.” That’s Frank, Martha’s husband. 

“If you insist.” Steve is laughing too, but Bucky knows him well enough to tell it’s forced. He makes himself walk around the corner anyway. 

“Having fun without me?” He asks, aiming for teasing. 

“Never.” Steve answers. His smile is strained. 

“Go on, then.” Martha nudges Steve. He rolls his eyes good naturedly then takes a step towards Bucky. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

Having Steve’s lips on his is one of the best things Bucky’s experienced. Part of him hopes this dumb undercover crap never ends. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
